


When Your Heart is Beating

by doctorziegler



Series: Like Phoenixes [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Cyborg Sex, Daddy Kink, Disabled Character, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorziegler/pseuds/doctorziegler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7638289">Hey, Young Blood</a>, but can be read independently.) Just an evening in the life of Jack Morrison and his recently-acquired cyborg boyfriend. Porn included, free of charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Your Heart is Beating

**Author's Note:**

> more genji76, and this time with kinda!bottom!jack stuff, HURRAH. once again, warning for trans genji / robo pussy genji, in case that isn't your jam. i headcanon jack as partially blind/deaf as well as having severe facial scarring too, jsy aren't caught unawares by any descriptors.
> 
> since the first gen76 fic i wrote received a lot of positive feedback, i decided to write this continuation/snippet, HENCE the kinda abrupt ending. if people want more, i can write more, i just wanted to test the waters first.

When Genji finally retired to he and his lover's mutual sleeping quarters after a lengthy sparring session versus Hana's MEKA and Bastion, the last thing he expected to stumble upon was the very thing that awaited him:

Jack was in bed, laying flat on his stomach, facing away from the door so Genji got an eyeful of long, pale legs, bent at the knee and ankles crossed. The older man was clad in black, form-fitting boxer-briefs and a matching tank top, the kind that Genji knew accentuated Jack's incredible pecs; from where he stood, Genji could tell Jack had removed his mask for the night, the visor and other pieces sitting atop the bedside table directly to Jack's right. Calloused fingers trailed across the pages of his book, milky-blue eyes unfocused as Jack read through the braille, enraptured enough that Genji wasn't sure he'd even noticed the younger man's presence in the room.

He looked... Genji didn't want to say _boyish_ , but with his feet in the air like that, spine twisted so that his hips were resting at a crooked angle, shoulders raised, propped up on his elbows and in his pajamas--

"I can practically  _hear_ you gawking, you know," Jack didn't bother turning his head, closing the book after folding the corner of a page to mark his place. "For a ninja, Shimada, you're pretty damn bad at sneaking up on people. On _deaf_ people, no less."

Jack was in the process of turning onto his side when he felt the bed dip down, Genji crawling onto the mattress with his usual catlike grace before planting himself directly atop the older man's back. "Perhaps if you had not become so paranoid in your old age, you may not insist on using hearing aids so sensitive that they could pick up the sound of a butterfly's wings beating from miles away." Genji placed a warm kiss to the nape of Jack's neck, all but curling up atop the man's muscular form as he got himself comfortable.

 _You really are just like a needy damn cat_ , Jack thought to himself, pushing his book aside and craning his neck to get a better view-- poor vision be damned; he was too content to grab his visor right now-- of the adorable cyborg currently using him as a pillow.

Genji was actually  _wearing_ something, for once, having finally realized that it wasn't exactly appropriate to wander around with his...  _parts_ practically visible to anyone willing to look long and hard enough between the cyborg's gorgeous legs. Jack himself had been the final straw, apparently; accidentally pushing your sopping-wet cyborg-cunt into a guy's face convinced the previously-obtuse Genji to put on some damn pants, so it seemed, though Jack was certain Genji had done all of that to him on purpose.

Shitty brat.

"Those seem  _way_ too big for you, kid," Genji's t-shirt had fallen wholly off of one shoulder, exposing the soft bits of his cybernetic body that Jack had grown far too fond of since he and Genji had first began sleeping together. "Let me guess-- you put _my_ workout clothes on by, uh, 'accident', right?"

The younger man purred, a mechanical whirring sound that Jack swore he could feel deep in his spine, like Genji's entire body had vibrated in amusement at the accusation. "They _smell_ good," as if _that_ explained everything away; Jack snorted, leaning back to thunk his head against Genji's metallic chin while the cyborg nuzzled into his hair. "So I like to wear your things. Is that such a crime?"

"Being so desperate to fuck a man twenty years your senior _sounds_ illegal," Jack could envision an eighteen-year-old, on-the-cusp-of-legal Genji lusting after him, too, in his 'playboy' days, and was suddenly extremely relieved that they hadn't known each other back then. "Damn geriatric-tail chaser."

 _That_  designation made Genji laugh, burying his nose in the crook of Jack's neck-- Jack could feel the extensive scarring across Genji's face as he did so, and, for once, allowed himself to feel a little less self-conscious of the tattered state of his own face. "I suppose you aren't wrong, calling me that," Genji canted forward, mouth behind Jack's ear, his voice a seductive, throaty purr, bumping his hips against the older man's ass shamelessly. "Especially when you look so tempting, so _inviting_ , laying on your stomach this way."

Jack hissed, twisting his head to the side and making blurred eye contact with the cyborg. "Don't do that while I've got my hearing aids cranked up so high, _Christ_ , Genji." Calloused fingers encircled explosion-damaged ears, adjusting the volume of his external aids-- just in case Genji did intend to keep whispering 'sweet-nothings' in his ears as the evening wore on. "And-- ... Damn, kid, are you packing? Didn't you just come from the _gym_ \--"

Genji rubbed up against him again in response; yeah, he was _definitely_ packing, synthetic dick pressing into the meat of Jack's thigh. Shit, Angela'd made  _everything_ for Genji, from this flaccid packer to a rock-hard-- Jack couldn't think of a more appropriate word for it than ' _dildo_ '-- and, of course, the cyborg's gorgeous cunt, which Jack wasn't entirely certain he'd _ever_ get tired of devouring.

Deft fingers hooked into the waistband of Jack's underwear, Genji beginning to tug them down while planting warm kisses against the older man's stubbly jawline. "I put it on after that," Genji explained, as if it should have been obvious. "Would you prefer if I removed it?"

"... Not necessarily," Jack confessed, only a little sheepishly, arching his back as his bare skin was exposed to the air, Genji doing away with his boxer-briefs in one simple motion. "To be honest, I'm kinda intrigued to see what you're gonna _do_ back there, playboy."

Yeah, Genji knew Jack was egging him on; the older man looked  _gorgeous_ like this, Genji thought, permanent-snarl from his facial scarring visible as he stared, milky eyes directionless, over his shoulder. Every line of Jack's face was a work of art, insofar as Genji was concerned, from his pale eyelashes to the lines that signified his age; from that sharp, strong jaw to the pretty-boy features it seemed the former-Strike Commander was incapable of outgrowing, old age and disfigurements be damned. "What I'm going to _do_ , old man," the cyborg explained, his voice soft, soothing, "is see whether or not I can make you _scream_."

Jack let out a startled moan-- one he _attempted_ to mask as a laugh-- Genji's cool fingers encircling his heavy balls, thumb pressing imposingly against his perineum. "S'that-- s'that so."

Genji hummed self-assuredly, using his knees to part Jack's legs further.

Well then.

No more reading tonight, Jack supposed.

 

* * *

 

Jack's arm was thrown over his own eyes, his overheated face obscured, free hand clutching desperately for purchase against the bed sheets while Genji fingered him, that too-talented mouth suckling hungrily on his balls. " _Shit_ , Genji," the cyborg was driving him  _wild_ , damn him, three slender fingers fully sheathed in his lover's body, fucking them deep inside of Jack-- without so much as pulling them out by millimeters between thrusts to allow the man a moment to catch his breath. "I need to-- fuck, I _can't_ \--"

"Oh, _yes_ , you can," Genji encouraged, wriggling his fingertips against Jack's sweet spot and eliciting an even louder series of breathless moans than before. "How often do you see me this way? It seems only fair, for me to finally turn the tables on you; make _you_ squirm for me."

The cyborg dragged his tongue upwards, parting Jack's balls with it as he went, nose bumping against the base of Jack's cock as he pinched the man's sac gently between his teeth. Jack shouted, feet lifting off of the bed, dragging one hand down the side of his own face, the other down his body, coming to rest against Genji's head, in Genji's dyed-green hair. Jack couldn't believe he could still respond this way, nipples hard and swollen from overuse, chest heaving, hips throbbing with every piston of Genji's hand. He felt like he might have been drooling, his throat refusing to obey him every time he attempted to swallow between ragged breaths; _Christ_ , Genji fucked like a pro, and he damn well knew it. Jack didn't need to see his young lover's face to know the exact sort of expression he was wearing, that knowing _smirk_ , that fucking too-attractive half-smile of his-- 

Genji used his forearm to push Jack's knees into his chest, bending him in half as his mouth slid down lower still, lips eliciting an obscenely wet _pop_  as he abandoned the older man's full balls to the empty air. Oh, Jack _knew_ what was coming next, twisting his neck and biting down on a mouthful of pillow as Genji's tongue circled his finger-stuffed asshole. If Genji was good at giving head, he was a fucking  _god_ at eating ass; Jack was never surprised to hear regalement of Genji's 'misspent youth' anymore, not when he could bring Jack to the brink with a few deliberate flicks of that wicked tongue.

Honestly, no fucking _wonder_ Genji had so many notches in his bedpost-- he was the most eager, attentive lover Jack had ever been with, and the additional of all those pretty cyborg parts only managed to make him more irresistible.

_Figures **I'd** be the one to develop some kinda weird pseudo-Omnic fetish, after all these years. Torbjörn, if you could only see me now._

Two of Genji's fingers spread apart, opening Jack up to the onslaught of the cyborg's tongue as he delved it inside. Jack swore the boy was purring again, delighted by the taste of his lover's most intimate spot; Jack could only imagine how Genji looked right now, if somebody'd gotten a good view of him from behind:

That perfect ass raised high in the air, neon-green juices dripping from his loose pussy, long lips parted from where he kept touching himself, toying with his hole when he assumed Jack was too distracted to notice. The bed was probably soaked beneath him-- Jack couldn't _wait_ to bury his face in it, though he wasn't sure whether he wanted to eat it directly off of the sheets, first, or from the sweet source itself. Shit, maybe Genji'd shove his face into that sticky mess on the mattress when he finally got around to screwing him, whenever _that'd_ be.

Fuckin' _tease_.

"I love these parts of you, you know," Genji's voice dragged Jack back to the present, reluctantly turning his head back and away from the pillow to be able to meet his lover's heavy gaze from between his legs. "I _always_ preferred older men, even when I was a boy." Genji smeared green juices along the length of Jack's cock, stroking him from base to tip and back again with the free hand he kept sneaking behind himself when his own arousal became too extreme to ignore. "Hanzo hated it, said that I was encouraging them to use me, as if there was no way I could be getting any enjoyment out of something so _filthy_."

Jack let out a shaky laugh, burying a hand in Genji's hair and forcibly yanking him upward, the cyborg's synthetic chin hovering just above the flushed head of Jack's cock. "That's 'cuz your brother's a _prude_ ," Jack explained, dipping a finger into his foreskin and gathering up a dollop of precum, pale eyes unfocused as Genji stared up at him with rapt anticipation, practically vibrating with excitement. "And you-- _you're_ a nasty slut, and you damn well know it."

" _Mm_ , you know I love it when you talk dirty to me, Daddy--"

"Do fucking _not_ , _not_ right now," Jack virtually choked at Genji's teasing remark; Jack knew that this was all _his_ fault, repeatedly insisting on referring to himself as Genji's 'old man' when they fucked, how the hell did he _think_ the boy was going to respond? "Not while you've got your fingers up my ass; fuckin' brat--"

Jack shoved his finger between Genji's lips, silencing any further retorts by encouraging Genji to taste yet another part of him. And, oh, he  _did_ , no questions asked, swirling his tongue around Jack's finger, eagerly suckling away until the precum was no more.

When Genji pulled away, he smirked, and Jack's fingers were still close enough to the younger man's mouth that he was able to feel it. "Why _not_ now?" Genji twisted his fingers, hooking them and rubbing Jack _just_ right, causing the older man's toes to curl, his eyes to roll back as he groaned so loudly he felt certain that all of Overwatch must have heard. "I've been good for you, haven't I? Why am I _not_ allowed to fuck my daddy, if that seems to be what he so desperately wants...?"

A full-bodied shudder ran through Jack's body; Genji was going to _kill_ him, if he kept bringing this shit up. He'd never been into-- into  _this_ , not exactly, but Genji seemed determined to unearth all kinds of repressed kinks that Jack had been sitting on for the past fifty years. "Genji, fuck, come _on_ , I'm too damn horny to deal with all your wannabe porn-star bullshit right now; just fuckin' _fuck_ me, already, dammit--"

Genji crawled up the length of Jack's body, the cyborg's immodestly-sized strap-on dildo coming to rest against Jack's own dick, dwarfing it in girth, if not length. "Ask nicely, old man, and I promise to at least _think_ about it."

Oh.

So _that's_ how this was going to be, huh?

Fine.

_Game on, kid._

[FIN...?]


End file.
